urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanie
Background In her hundred-year-old shop in the heart of Clint City's Chinese quarter, Amanie invents, prepares and sells magic potions concocted from an array of plants, mushrooms and other natural produce. Surprisingly versatile her mixtures can be just as easily used to treat foot blisters as they can to open the mind to totally new sensory experiences. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages *Her base power is 7, which is good for a 4*. *Her base damage is 3, but becomes 5 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Roots. *Her ability gives you four life back after you've won with her. *Her ability also helps to create a gap between you and your opponent. *The clan bonus cancels out opposing cards' abilities, except those belonging to: Nightmare, Piranas and Skeelz. Disadvantages *Her base damage is 3, which is very low for a 4*. *Her main weakness is SoA, since she loses her ability and is left with her low base damage of three. *She is a 4*, so she takes up room in your deck. *She has competition from the other 4* in Roots. Strategy & Tactics Using *You must use some pillz on her in order to take advantage of her ability. *Use her anytime you want, but for example, if you won with Gretchen on the first round, it would be nice to play and use some pillz on her the next round. This is advisable, especially if you have lots of DR's in your deck. *It would be annoying for your opponent if she won so you can use her as bluff in the most unexpected situations to avoid predictability. Countering *Like most Roots, attack manipulation can really decrease her chances of winning a round. *Use fellow Roots or GHEIST members to remove her precious ability. *DR will decrease the created life gap, but it won't be very effective because the user will still gain 4 life. *Skeelz, Nightmare, Piranas makes her bonus ineffective; you can use this to your advantage. Quotes Trivia *Her name is a reference to the deadly mushroom, amanita. This is ironic, due to the fact that one species of amanita is called "amanita phalloides", which is the name of the artist who drew this card. Card Artwork LV 1. LV 2. LV 3. LV 4. Full Artwork Amanie.jpg|Level 1 Amanite 2 by Phalloide.jpg|Level 2 DEVIANTART_ROOTS_AMANIE_N3.jpg|Level 3 DEVIANTART_ROOTS_AMANIE_N4.jpg|Level 4 13965 1069240549412 1778049973 143275 3217509 n.jpg|Concept art for level 3 Physical Appearance Amanie is a young adult in her early 20's(or later). She has a long-slick gray hair that reaches her her hip. On her head, there is a 'wreath' of purple flowers in a thin string. Her eyelids have a vermilion eyeshadow that smudged to her cheek bones. She wears a skin-fitting red shirt along with a faded apron. She wears a smokey topaz-sandy brown long skirt. As footwears, she wears a dark gray shoes. In her Level 1 mode, Amanie actually has a turtleneck as collar of her shirt. She also holds onto a big vase with a half-wilttered red flower in it. Her 'wreath' hold onto her just head just fittingly. In her Level 2 mode, Amanie loses her turtleneck collar, and have used a shovel to plant her red flower on the ground. Her shirt has a yellow heart by the left torso. In her Level 3 mode, Amanie drop her apron much lower, with straps this time. Her 'wreath' floats around her head like a halo. She hold onto a poisonous-looking mushroom on her right hand and a small pail on her left hand. In her Level 4(last) mode, Amanie has to 'wreaths' this time, appear to orbits around her head like multiples rings. She loses her simple red shirt, and replace it with a yelllow polka dots red 'boob tube', revealing her tummy. Her lips are much more redder, like it has been lipglossed. External links *External link